The proposed study will survey by mail a nationwide sample of veterans who served in Vietnam, veterans who did not serve in Vietnam, and non-veterans. The respondents will be chosen from participants in Project TALENT, a long-range study of American youth being conducted by the American Institutes for Research. When TALENT began in 1960, the respondents to be surveyed in this study were in the ninth grade. The present survey will gather extensive information on the military experiences of veterans and the current quality of life and psychological well-being of all respondents. The aim of the survey is to document the personal and psychological adjustment of Vietnam veterans, and to determine the extent to which any problems they face are related to military service in general and/or to service in Vietnam in particular.